A Locket
by AngelicSelectible
Summary: Cloud gives Marlene a locket that won't open. Will she ever find out what's in it before it's too late?


_Cloud and Marlene's Story _

_By,SoulSlectible _

_Disclaimer-I dont own Final Fantasy characters nor Kingdom Hearts characters. _

_A/N-This maybe Cloud and Marlene story, but it is NOT I repeat NOT! a CloudXMarlene. I am not a freak. _

_I've been having these wierd thoughts lately... _

_Is any of this for real, or not? _

_A far off dream that's like a scattered memory _

_A scattered memory that's like a far off dream. _

_I want to line the peices up. _

_Yours, and mines. _

Cloud walks from the back door into his home gracefully, knowing that he was late. The memories of the last battle against the Organization XIII was still fresh in his memories. He crossed the house into the living room to find everything sprewed across the floor. He gasped at this and quickly entered his room to find it messed up as well. He spazzed as he looked around to see if anything was taken. 

"Whew." He had cleaned the room and nothing was taken. Then something came into his mind that he hadn't checked. His bedside table drawer. He opened it hopefully to see that his most cherished item wasn't taken. 

"Damn." The drawer was empty. At this point, he knew exactly who was responsible for all of this. 

"Yuf..." The front door had blown open. Marlene came in and paced toward Cloud who was startled at the moment. She had given him a hug so fierce he stumbled slightly. He knew she had grown but not this much. 

"Cloud! It's so exciting to see you just now!" 

"Marlene! I almost didn't recognize you!" She looked up at him. "You've grown so much." Cloud smiled warmly after saying this. She grinned her normal big happy smile which made Cloud so happy. **_(random a/n Of course Cloud wouldn't smile back. Sigh) _**

"So, did you bring anything back for me?" 

"Yes, I did." Cloud grinned slightly as she jumped up and down gleefully with arms still wrapped around Cloud's waist. **_(Ahem) _**Cloud searched around his back pockets to bring out a small, yet meaningfulgift from him, to Marlene. He held it in his hands and kneeled down to Marlene's size, who was slightly taller, and put it into her hands. 

"A locket?" 

"Not just a locket. It's a special locket so don't lose it." 

"Really? What's in it?" Marlene struggled to get it open. Cloud got off his knees. "It won't open Cloud." 

"That's because you're not ready to see what's in there." Cloud smirked and winked at her. Marlene's eyes widened. 

"Wait huh! What's in here?" She stuck out her bottom lip and whined. 

"Hehe. You'll find out soon enough." 

* * *

It's been 10 years since he told her that. Yet, she still couldn't open the locket. Marlene stayed behind a corner of a building. Soldiers passed her up not even noticing her messing with that locket when she was suppose to be under the care of Denzel, her older brother. he had told her to stay close and follow him, but the locket was snagged off her neck when a padestrian ran into her running helplessly. So she ran off while Denzel, not even noticing, flew out of sight. 

She caught up with the guy and snatched the locket off his shirt collar. Then she noticed that Denzel wasn't around. She turned in circles to find him but he wasn't around anywhere. A group of running padestrians ran her over again. She layed there helplessly as another memory snapped into her mind, taking over. 

"Cloud. What's in this locket?" She had been bugging Cloud over the locket for the past few days and got the same answer each time. 

"You will see soon enough Marlene! Now stop worrying about the locket!" Cloud had walked away from her each time giving her no chance to reply to the continuos quote.

_"What's in the locket?"_

Snapping back to reality she had gotten up to see no one around the deserted city. She looked up to find a group of Soldiers standing in front of her aiming with guns in possesion. She knew her life was about to end, but she couldn't leave yet. Not until she found out what was in the locket! She stared at them and ran off. She ran until she got an answer to her one and only question. Until she had found him and asked him once more. The one and only person that she once loved. 

She stopped in front of a 2 bodies with blood-covered faces. 

"You're...too late." Denzel had already moved on. But she couldn't let this happen to Cloud. Not just yet. 

"Cloud...what's in th..." She looked at him. She knew he ws still alive. Cloud couldn't go down that fast. Yet she felt as if she were too late. 

"Hmmm. You'll find out soon enough. And this time I mean it. " Cloud smiled as he layed unconcious on the ground. Marlene spazzed so bad it was heard all over the nation. 

"What do you mean!" She threw the locket onto the ground with impresive force. 

"Huh?" She started at the open locket blankly and reached to pick it up. A gun shot was heard. She turned around sharply to find a soldier in front of her. Only one word came of her. 

"Wow." She smiled happily to see Cloud and Denzel waiting for her to come on down. Running toward them, she felt as if she weren't full. Like half of her was missing. 

The locket layed on the ground open and covered in a blood filled hand. 

-0-

A/N- I really do not like the way this ended at all. Sry guys.Actually I hate the whole story. (sigh) What a dissapointment.


End file.
